Clarinet Fun Time
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: State competition for the Domino High School Band is near, and that only means one thing. Mess around with the clarinet section…in bed!  you'll get it later . No Thiefshipping. But there is a dare that involves…well, you'll have to read and find out! :P


**Hey guys! Well, I haven't written a fic about band since…well, I think about March. So, enjoy! It's gonna be fun, like the title suggests. ;)**

_**Title: **__Clarinet Fun Time_

_**Rating:**__ T for some inappropriate dares. I'm warning ya._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! I only own RiverTear980's soul! Oh, and I own my OC Polari Manu from Relentless Deception. The OC Akane Izumi belongs to RiverTear980. The OC Skyler Crawford belongs to Fire Ice and snowcones._

_**Summary:**__ State competition for the Domino High School Band is near, and that only means one thing. Mess around with the clarinet section…in bed! (you'll get it later). No Thiefshipping. But there is a dare that involves…well, you'll have to find out! :P_

* * *

><p>After an hour of rehearsing, the clarinet section decided to take a break. Anzu, being first chair, said that sectionals should be enjoyable.<p>

"Clarinet Fun Time!" the egotistical and arrogant Rebecca Hopkins cried.

Rebecca is fifth chair, but she loves to boss the rest of the clarinet section around.

"What's the point of this?" the pessimistic Bakura growled. "All we do is talk about date stories."

"No, we do not!" Rebecca snapped.

Anzu sweat dropped. "Well, Becky, we kinda do."

Ryou blushed when Rebecca got in his face and asked "Ryou, do you think I do?"

The junior sweat dropped at the freshman, not sure how to answer her without pissing her off.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura said "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Rebecca asked rudely.

Bakura just smirked. "It's a game, and I'm sure that everyone knows it…"

* * *

><p>"How did we get stuck playing Truth or Dare?" Yugi whined.<p>

Atem chuckled at his cousin's whining. "Blame Bakura, not me."

"I think it'll be fun!" the red haired Akane Izumi gushed.

"I can't wait." Skyler Crawford said sarcastically.

The twelve clarinets; Anzu, Atem, Ryou, Yugi, Rebecca, Jounouchi, Skyler, Mai, Akane, Malik, Bakura, and Polari sat in a circle with a bottle in the middle of them.

"Aw, yeah! I'm ready to embarrass some people!" Jou cried, pumping his fist in the air.

"Jounouchi, never be a teacher when you grow up." Malik said.

"Shuddup, Malik! I'm a role model for kids everywhere!" Jounouchi snapped.

"Yeah, getting in a fight with Honda over a peanut butter and jelly sandwich is not a good concept for children to follow." Mai sighed.

"Whatever! I'll go first!"

Jou spun the bottle, and it landed on Malik.

"Malik! Buddy old pal! Truth or dare?" he smirked.

Malik, not one to step away from a challenge, replied with "Dare."

"Every time someone says a sentence besides "Truth or Dare" or the challenge itself, you have to say "in bed" and make perverted slurping noises!" Jou cried.

"What the hell! That's gross!" Malik snapped.

"Hey, it's your funeral…say it." Jou smirked.

"…in bed." _Slurp._

Everyone laughed.

"My turn…in bed." Malik muttered. _Slurp._

There was more laughter, and Malik swore to kill Jounouchi after the game was over. He spun the bottle, and it landed on Yugi, who "eeped" in fear.

"So, Yugi, truth or dare?" he asked, thanking Ra that he didn't have to say "in bed".

"Truth." Yugi replied.

"Is it true that you are in love with Rebecca?" Malik smirked.

It was time Yugi came out of the closet. Rebecca stared at the shy sophomore, hope in her eyes. Yugi was beet red as he muttered out. "…yes."

"AWWWW!" Anzu gushed.

Bakura glanced at the squealing Anzu, and he hmphed to himself. For once, Rebecca had nothing to say. She blushed right along with Yugi, twiddling her thumbs.

"Looks like you two have a future together!" Anzu said.

"…in bed!" _Slurp._

Anzu, Yugi, and Rebecca turned a darker shade of red as the clarinets laughed, with Jou high-fiving Malik.

"You see? It ain't so bad!" Jounouchi grinned.

Bakura couldn't help but chuckle, thinking Anzu's shocked expression was cute.

"Spin it, Yugi!" Yami said.

"In bed!" _Slurp._

"Shut up." Yami muttered, looking away.

Yugi spun the bottle, and it landed on the non-talkative Polari Manu.

"Polari! Nice to know that you exist!" Jou grinned.

"…in bed!" _Slurp._

"Hey! Watch it!" Jou snapped as the laughter was aimed at him.

"Hey, it was your dare!" Malik grinned.

"Polari, truth or dare?" Yugi asked.

Polari didn't want everyone to think that she was not a daring person, so the red eyed Egyptian replied with "Dare!"

Yugi smirked. "I dare you to go to the other side of the room with Malik and make out for two turns!"

Everyone looked at Yugi, shocked. No one ever thought that he would have the guts to make a dare like that.

"W-w-w-w-what? I can't do that!" Polari cried.

"…in bed." _Slurp._

"Malik, shut up! You're involved in this!" Polari hissed.

"…in bed." _Slurp. _"Hey, it's Jounouchi's dare, so blame him." Malik said.

Polari did have a crush on the senior, but with her being a sophomore, she tried to push it aside.

"What? You don't like me?" Malik asked, raising an eyebrow.

Polari blushed. "It's not that. I do like you; you just don't feel the way I do."

"…in bed." _Slurp._

"Malik, if you don't shut your mouth right now, I'll bolt it shut. Let her talk!" Bakura snapped.

Polari gave the senior a thank you smile. They have been good friends, even before high school.

"…you don't think I like you more than a friend. Is that it?" Malik asked.

Polari looked down and nodded.

Then, the blond Egyptian began to laugh. Polari, who is one that does not show emotions often, began to slowly break down. She felt tears prick her eyes, and she couldn't will them back.

"Malik! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Skyler cried, running over to Polari's side.

"…in bed!" _Slurp._

"Jounouchi!" Mai shouted, whacking him upside the head.

"What? Malik had to stop for a bit, so I'm taking over!" Jou replied, rubbing his head.

He sweat dropped when Mai, Akane, Anzu, Rebecca, and Skyler gave him death glares. Hell, even Ryou and Bakura joined in.

Malik stopped laughing, and a slow smile made its way across his lips. He walked over to Polari and sat next to her.

"Polari, I wasn't laughing at your confession. I was laughing because I couldn't believe you thought I didn't feel that way towards you."

He took his right hand and laid it on Polari's cheek, turning her face so he could look her in the eye. He wiped her tears away, and then leaned in to kiss her.

"Do it in the corner, you guys!" Jounouchi the Jerk cried.

Malik, just mere inches away from Polari's lips, smirked as he suddenly lifted Polari up bridal style.

"Ahhh! Malik, what are you-?" Polari was cut off as Malik captured her open lips, his tongue finding hers.

They went to the corner, and the dare now turned into a proclamation of love.

* * *

><p>"Well, they're busy, so I'll spin to see who goes next." Yugi said.<p>

He spun, and the bottle landed on Akane.

"Akane, you get to choose your victim-er, I mean challenger." Yugi told her.

"In bed!" _Slurp._

"Malik, aren't supposed to be doing something for two turns?" Akane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Polari has to catch her breath, so—Mmmm!" Malik was cut off when Polar suddenly crashed her lips against his.

"Anyways," Akane continued. "I choose my good friend Bakura."

Bakura glanced at Akane suspiciously, not sure what to make of her sadistic grin.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." he replied easily.

"I dare you to kiss both of Atem's feet three times. He was a pharaoh, after all." Akane grinned.

"WHAT? I'm not degrading myself to that thing!" Bakura cried.

"In bed!" _Slurp._

"Shut the fuck up, Malik!"

Atem took of his shoes, revealing his tan feet, and smirked at the ex-thief. "Hurry Bakura, my feet are waiting." he said, wiggling his toes.

"You both are going to die for this!" Bakura threatened.

After shivering, Bakura slowly lowered himself to Atem's feet.

"Don't worry, they're clean." Atem said, holding back a smug grin.

Bakura muttered obscenities under his breath before giving three quick kisses to both of his feet. Jounouchi caught that moment on camera.

"This is going straight on to YouTube!" he cried.

After glaring at Jou, he wiped his mouth repeatedly.

"Hey, Polari and Malik! It's been two turns!" Yugi called to them.

An out of breath Malik and Polari sat back into the circle, their lips slightly swollen.

After popping in some gum to clean his mouth, Bakura spun the bottle. To Jounouchi's despair, the bottle pointed at him. He started to have a spaz attack as Bakura gave him the same sadistic grin Akane had given him.

"It's time for you to please all of the Puppyshipping and Snareshipping fans out there; go to the choir room, put in the dog suit in their closet, and bring Seto Kaiba and Ryuuji Otogi in here so you can practice being a furry!"

Jounouchi's face became paler than Ryou's hair.

"Aw, c'mon, man! Even for you, that's low!"

"In bed!" _Slurp._

"I am the law! So you go do it!" Bakura snapped.

Everyone except one person laughed as Jou stomped off.

"I cannot wait to see Jou as a furry! So funny!" Skyler cried. "That serves him right!"

Bakura felt eyes on him, and he turned his head to see Anzu giving him a disapproving look.

"What? Am I that good to look at?" Bakura snapped.

"I think you went a little too far on that dare, Bakura. In case you haven't noticed, Jou isn't gay. Don't forget, he's in love with Mai, but is too proud to say anything."

"This is just harmless fun, Anzu. Lighten up." Bakura replied.

"In bed!" _Slurp._

Anzu huffed and looked away, but Bakura dwelled on what she said.

_He's in love with Mai, but is too proud to say anything._

Bakura does have a thing for Anzu, but of course, is too proud to say anything. Bakura just shrugged it off.

Jounouchi came back in the dog suit, and the two confused CEOs followed him in.

"Go on, Jou. Show us your furry skills." Bakura smirked.

"…in bed!" _Slurp._

Muttering under his breath, Jounouchi got on all fours in front of Seto and Otogi.

"Woof, woof, I am a dog. I will obey my masters. Do whatever you want with me." he said.

"…in bed!" _Slurp._

That time, Anzu couldn't help but laugh with the rest of the clarinets.

"Malik, say that again and I'll rip out your voice box!" Jou shouted.

"I'm outta here." Seto muttered, leaving.

Otogi tapped his chin in thought, and a smirk came over his face.

"Whatever I want, huh? Well, then we should-"

"Okay, that's enough fun!" Anzu giggled, pushing Otogi out of the music room.

Jou ripped off the dog suit, shooting daggers at Bakura. "You'll never leave this room without your blood all over the floor!" he shouted.

"I'd like to see you try." Bakura growled, an evil glint in his eyes.

"…in bed!" _Slurp._

Jounouchi sat down with a huff and spun the bottle. It landed on Mai.

"Truth or Dare, Mai?" Jou asked sweetly.

Mai was a bit suspicious, but she replied with "Dare."

"I dare ya to come over here and give me a kiss!" Jounouchi grinned.

"_What?_" Mai cried, her cheeks getting rosy.

"I have something important to tell you, but I can't tell you until you do the dare." Jou told her.

He made kissing noises, which aggravated Mai even more.

"No way!" she snapped.

"C'mon, Mai! I had to wear a dog suit, Bakura had to kiss Atem's feet…heh heh heh…and Malik and Polari had to make out for two turns! Doncha think that this is actually not humiliating?" Jou asked.

_Especially since I'm in love with you, Mai._ he thought.

Mai realized that Jounouchi was right, and she was curious about what he had to say. She scooted over to Jounouchi. She closed her eyes and proceeded to give him a quick kiss, but Jounouchi put a hand on the back of her head and kissed her back, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side.

"Oohhhhhhhh!" the girls and Malik squealed.

The rest of the guys just coughed and looked elsewhere.

When Jounouchi pulled away, Mai was shaking slightly.

"Jou...what was-?"

"I love you, Mai. And I wanted to show you that." Jounouchi said.

"I love you too." Mai whispered.

Excited, Mai spun the bottle, and it landed on Anzu. Not wanting to be a wuss, she said "Dare."

This time, Mai had the sadistic grin.

"Well, Miss Anzu, I dare you and Bakura to tell each other you love them, tell each other why you love each other, and what you find attractive about each other."

"WHAT?" Anzu and Bakura cried.

"Oohhhhhhhh!" the girls and Malik cried.

"Even if one doesn't feel the same way, do it anyway." Mai smirked. "Anzu, you go first."

Anzu gulped. She knows that she has feelings for Bakura, but to actually tell them in front of everyone?

"Um…" Anzu began. "I love you, Bakura. I love you because even though you're rough on the outside, and you tease me, you are a nice guy, and I like your personality. I find your abs- I mean, smile attractive when you're genuine."

"Wooooo!" the girls and Malik squealed.

"Your turn, Bakura." Mai said.

Bakura was still shocked by Anzu's confession, but he snapped out of it.

"Uh…" he stammered. "I…I love you. I love you because you are so headstrong and stubborn, meaning you won't take crap from anybody. I admire your kindness, and your scariness at times too. I find your eyes really attractive."

"AWWWWW!" the girls and Malik squealed.

"What my brother means is that he finds your ass very attractive. It just came out as eyes." Ryou piped up.

"…in bed!" _Slurp._

"Shut up, both of you!" Bakura cried.

Anzu was touched by Bakura's confession, but was unsure if it was his true feelings. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Ryou. That contagious sadistic grin etched its way onto her face.

"Truth or Dare, Ryou."

"…dare?" Ryou squeaked.

"I dare you to slap Akane's ass!" she cried.

"_What!_" Akane and Ryou cried.

"That's right! Ryou, that's for the little comment, and Akane, that's for making Bakura kiss Atem's feet!"

"…in bed!" _Slurp._

Bakura gained a new respect for Anzu.

…_damn it! I should have made Jounouchi do that to Kaiba…oh, well, maybe next time._ he thought.

The two blushed, and gave Anzu an evil glare.

"Don't act like you don't want to! We all know about your little crush on each other! God, you two are easy to read!" Anzu smirked. "So Akane, you have to stand up and bend over!"

Everyone laughed at Akane's mortified expression.

"That's what I call revenge!" Bakura smirked, giving Anzu a wink.

Blushing, Anzu looked down.

Never one to back down from a dare, Akane stood up, casting another glare at Anzu, and bent over, waiting for Ryou. Ryou was beyond scarred for life as he inched over to Akane.

"Hey, you said I liked Anzu's ass, so what's the problem with slapping Akane's, Ryou?" Bakura asked, smirking. "Do you not find it attractive?"

"In bed!" _Slurp._

Akane gasped as she turned her head towards Bakura and Malik. "Shut up!"

Ryou's entire face was beet red, and he inched his arm out. He shut his eyes and gave a quick slap to Akane's backside and then ran back to his seat, having a spaz attack. Akane's face matched her hair as she sat back down as well. Ryou spun the bottle, and it landed on Akane.

"Are you serious?" Akane shouted.

"Um…truth or dare?" Ryou asked, a bit scared of her.

"Truth." Akane muttered.

"Is it true that you have a crush on me?" Ryou asked shyly.

Akane looked down. "Why do you guys insist in embarrassing me?" she asked.

Ryou gave her a soft smile. "I want to know because I like you."

Akane looked up in surprise.

"So…do you?" Ryou asked.

Akane looked down again, a hand on one of her red cheeks. "Yes…" she whispered.

"AWWWW!" the girls and Malik squealed.

Akane spun the bottle, and this time, it landed on Skyler.  
>"Truth or Dare, my pretty?" Akane asked.<p>

"…dare!" Skyler grinned.

"I dare you to go over to Atem and do a lap dance while I play unfitting music!" Akane laughed.

"Akane, are you drunk?" Skyler cried.

"Maybe! Go do it!" Akane insisted.

Skyler boldly walked over to a freaked out Atem and said "Open your legs, honey, cuz I'm about to do a dare!"

Everyone laughed at Skyler's command, and Akane took out her iPod. Atem reluctantly did as he was told, and Skyler began.

"Wooooo!" the girls and Malik squealed.

Akane started playing _Ice Ice Baby _by Vanilla Ice.

"Oh my god, that is unfitting music!" Skyler cried, laughing.

Atem admired Skyler for not making a huge deal out of this weird, yet strangely erotic dare. Akane turned off the music a couple minutes later, and Skyler got up, leaving a somewhat aroused Atem. No, Skyler doesn't like doing stuff like that, but she's too bold to back down.

"Now, who's the next victim?" Skyler smirked, spinning the bottle.

it landed on poor Rebecca, the last player.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked smugly.

Not wanting to face the same fate as Skyler, Rebecca said "Truth."

"Is it true that you had dream sex with Ryou?" Skyler smirked.

"In bed!" _Slurp._

"W-what!" Ryou cried.

Rebecca's face was cherry red, but she told the truth. "Yes, but only once!"

"Oohhhhhhhh!" the girls and Malik squealed.

"Looks like little Yugi has some competition!" Bakura smirked.

"…in bed!" _Slurp._

"Shut up, Malik!" Rebecca snapped.

Anzu checked her watch. It was 9pm.

"Holy crap!" Anzu cried.

"What?" Bakura asked, thinking something happened to her.

"We've been having Clarinet Fun Time for three hours! Sectionals are over! I hope Mr. Hoover doesn't murder me!"

"He'll have to get through me first." Bakura muttered, but no one heard him.

"This certainly was some fun clarinet time!" Jounouchi cried.

"…in bed!" _Slurp._

"It's "clarinet fun time", you idiot." Mai teased.

"…in bed!" _Slurp._

"Malik, the game's over. You can stop now." Jou told him.

"Not until we're in bed!"

"Shut up now before I have to strangle you!"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Anzu was the only one left in the music room…or so she thought. She had to gather her things, and since they were scattered everywhere, it took longer. She heard someone walk up behind her. She spun around to see Bakura, an unreadable look in his eye.<p>

"Oh, Bakura. You scared me." she gasped.

She turned back to gathering her things. Bakura took her arm and led her away from the middle of the room to a wall. He trapped her on it, and Anzu gave him a confused look.

"Is there something you needed?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is." Bakura whispered.

He pressed his lips against Anzu's softly, savoring the warmth and taste of her lips. With her mind sending a bunch of messages to the rest of her body, she didn't react at first, but a second later, she found herself kissing Bakura back. The kiss started to get rough as Bakura slid his tongue into her mouth. He laid both of his hands on Anzu's cheeks, tilting his head to make the kiss even deeper. Anzu mewed, getting into the kiss as they fought for dominance. Bakura pulled away from her mouth and began to kiss her neck hungrily.

"Just so you know, I really do find your ass attractive." Bakura told her, his voice a bit husky.

Anzu mewed again as Bakura nibbled on a certain part of her neck.

"And just so you know, I really do find your abs attractive." she replied.

"…in bed!" _Slurp._

"_Malik!_ I'm going to beat you with my shoe then shove it up your ass!" Bakura cried, actually taking off his shoe.

He ran out of the music room after Malik. Giggling to herself, Anzu continued packing up, her lips still tingling from the kiss shared. Then, out of nowhere, Bakura came back, brushing dust off of his T-shirt.

"So…did you succeed?" Anzu asked, amused.

"Surprisingly, I did." Bakura replied. "Now, where were we?"

Just as the two leaned in for another kiss, Malik came back, pulling Bakura's shoe out of his rear (it was actually just stuck in his pants).

"Anzu, you do realize that the lips you were kissing had kissed Atem's feet, right?"

"I cleaned my mouth, damn it!" Bakura shouted.

Giggling, Anzu kissed Bakura's cheek and said "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

With that, Anzu walked out of the music room. She could hear fighting in the music room. Knowing that it was Bakura and Malik, she ignored it and walked on out of school.

_Who knew that Bakura's idea of Truth or Dare would bring us together? And many others at that._ Anzu thought, smiling to herself. _We should spend Clarinet Fun Time that way more often._

_**Finis**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the ten pages of dares and romance! Did anyone noticed that I gave the OCs embarrassing dares (including mine!)? I'm evil like that! XD Thanks for reading. Review, please! This was as silly as my other oneshot: Screw the Money, I Have Rules. I wanna know how I'm doing with humor!<strong>

**PRK**


End file.
